Disorder in the Court
Disorder in the Court is the seventh episode in Season 3 of Raven's Home and the forty-first overall. It first aired on September 13, 2019 to 0.57 million viewers. Plot Levi’s dad, Garret, returns from prison, but Raven, Chelsea and the kids are dismayed to discover that he has stolen Chelsea’s invention “The Schmop.” Cast Main Cast * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter * Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter * Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson * Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley Guest Cast * Johnno Wilson as Garrett Grayson * Tim Bagley as Judge Giovonni * Ellee Jo Trowbridge as Camille Henry * Amie Farrell as Mrs.Meg Henry * Tiwana Floyd as Bailiff * Joseph Keane as Announcer Trivia * This episode filmed on January 18, 2019, the fourth episode shot before a live audience for the season, and the first episode produced in 2019. * Chelsea's ex-husband and Levi's father, Garrett Grayson, makes his first appearance. * First episode to air in the new time slot, 8:00 PM on Friday nights. * This episode continues plotlines from Smoky Flow, and Friend-Ship. * The title is a play on the phrase, "Order in the court." * This episode marks the third appearance of The Chi-Lective. * This is the first episode to air in production order in Season 3. * Tim Bagley previously played the role of "Principal Rabinoff" in the "Protest it Up" episode of Shake it Up. * Garrett claimed his "Schbroom" had no connection whatsoever to Chelsea's "Schmop," but lost his case on Judge Giovonni. * Chelsea and Raven decide on the code word "Donut," to indicate that Chelsea's attraction to Garrett has returned, and she requires assistance from Raven to escape his presence. * Devon was alluded to as Raven's "ex-husband" on TV. * Chelsea mentions her COUCH (Chelsea Offering Up Chelsea's Help) project. * Levi's DO WITH DAD LIST # WATCH THE SMOKEY FLOW MUSIC VIDEO # NAVY PIER # PLANETARIUM # ROLLER SKATING IN MILLENNIUM PARK # DINOSAUR EXHIBIT # DONUTS ON THE FERRIS WHEEL # AQUARIUM # ESCAPE ROOM # MINI GOLFING # CLOUD GATE HIDE AND SEEK # METAL DETECTOR ON THE BEACH # FATHER AND SON MATCHING T-SHIRTS * In the original script: ** Garrett offered to take Levi out for steaks. ** Levi actually booked the birthday party. ** Booker stated "Look out Queen Beyonce. We're about to raid your hive!" after getting the gig. ** The "Schmop. Schbroom. Schmame." line was originally from Levi, after noting,"I mean your new business is basically Mom's old one," to his father. ** Garrett's phone partner was named Marvin instead of Max. ** Booker left a phone message for Levi before playing the party. ** Dylan was 4 turning 5. ** Judge Giovonni overheard Raven whispering he looked smaller than he did on TV. ** A minor subplot of Raven borrowing the Bailiff's hat was deleted. ** Among several deleted lines of Judge Giovonni was the mention of having learned all about Chelsea from an aunt and uncle that met her during a cruise. ** Nia described the party as "It's like The Purge in Munchkinland." ** Garrett received a phone call during the trial. ** Garrett claimed his mother was from the Sussexes of Manchester. Gallery